Only a Memory
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: Those days were happy but they would come no more. His love was ripped away from him and he’d never forgive Yami for it. Oneshot. RB


Me: ok I'm posting this as a one shot for the time being so my reviewers don't kill me. I'm sorry guys! I've got writers block.

Deceiver: just shut up and get on with this fic damn it!

Me: fine. Here ya are guys! Oh and all the yami's have their own body's k!

Disclaimer: don't own. Never will. No sue. Nor do I own the song Unspoken by Lacuna coil.

**Only a Memory.**

The young man stared at the picture sorrowfully. It showed himself and his lover three months previously, before they were ripped apart. In the picture he was wrapped in his lover's arms as they stood on a sandy beach. The sun was sinking low, giving everything a warm orange glow. The tree's swayed in the breeze and the water lapped at the shore. Perfection captured in a single shot.

Those days were happy but they would come no more. His lover was ripped away from him and he'd never forgive Yami for it. It had all been going so well. He had all he needed; a lover, friends and his father would be returning soon. But it was all decided in a single day. In a single game his life was destroyed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ryou?" whispered a soothing voice. Ryou lifted his face slightly to look into sharp brown eyes. He smiled at his love before placing a gentle kiss on his lips._

_As they pulled apart, he whispered, "Yes Bakura?" silver hair fell in front of his eyes but he didn't bother to move it "Is there something wrong?" Fear. He was afraid again. He was always afraid when it came to Bakura. Not for his life, oh no, never for his life, but fear that he'd done something wrong. Fear that Bakura would leave him._

(When your envy is on a piece of paper  
Let me sweetly smile  
You're devouring all the crumb  
I'm leaving caught up in your lies)

_Bakura chuckled at the fearful tone, gently tucking the silver hair behind the younger boy's ear. "No nothing's wrong, love. I just wanted to know if you were still with me. It's important that you listen to me. Remember I'm going against Yami today. I need you to know something." He paused, choosing his words carefully, "You know I love you, right?" He asked. Ryou nodded. "And you know what ever happens out there I will always love you?" Ryou nodded again. "Ryou, while I'm out there I have to pretend I hate you. Remember what ever I say I don't mean, alright?" he looked anxiously into warm brown eyes hoping the younger would understand._

(You're on any other side

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side  
It's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice  
without words  
On the other side)

_Ryou nodded and smiled. He understood. Bakura needed to keep up this whole 'I'm-a-bad-guy-who-hates-my-hikari' act so Marik wouldn't come after Ryou. It was tiresome and emotionally painful, yes. But it was a necessity._

_Bakura sighed in relief and pulled his lover closer. "I love you, Ryou." He whispered before kissing him deeply. Ryou sighed and returned the gesture before adding, "I love you too Bakura. And I always will." He burrowed into Bakura's chest, before promptly falling asleep._

(But it doesn't matter  
how I feel now, anything at all  
Since I've left you with the wrong  
impression while I'm still the same)_  
_

_(Fast forward)_

"_Attack, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami yelled. Bakura watched the bright white ball flying towards him. He looked at Ryou, who had tears in his eyes, one last time before closing them and whispering "I love you and I forever will." His body disappeared in a flash of bright light to the sound of Ryou's cries._

_**Flashback ends.**_

Silent tears slipped down Ryou's face as he stared at the picture. After the incident he barely talked or ate, just cried at the memory of his beloved. The picture bcame damp with his tears as he tried despratly to stop, but to no avail. He simply sat on the floor for another half an hour, crying because of his loss.

_(You're an any other side _

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side, it's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice without words  
On the other side)

Slowly he stood up tears still rolling down his cheeks, sobs escaping his lips. He slipped the photo back in the album. Gently, he placed the album into the bookcase and walked back to his bed. He crawled onto it before curling up around a pillow, crying to himself. Slowly, slowly sleep claimed him and from the ring he thought he heard a soft "I love you and I forever will." but he brushed it off. After all it was probably only a memory.

_(Any other side_

_Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side, it's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice without words  
On the other side)_

**Owari.**

* * *

Me: that was sad. Hope you guy's liked it! 

Deceiver: I didn't. It was full of mushy crap.

Me: (binds and gags deceiver) there I think that shut her up. Anyway's, I hoping to get the new chapter of 'The Last free Angel' done soon. Read and review people's Ja ne!


End file.
